Results of Blood, Will of Destiny
by Wind of Hurricane
Summary: Because dead was just a part of destiny, Roger and Dragon have to raise their newborn child from the eyes of those that seeks power. What they didn't know was that their wife have more than blood in connection from the Will of D. So what happens when Dragon find his son not breathing but was clearly alive?Ace X Luffy, more info inside.


**Title: Results of Blood, Will of Destiny**  
**Manga: One Peace w/ Bleach powers**

**Pairing: Ace X Luffy, Zoro X Sanji, one-sided others.  
Rating: 16+ (T+), rating may change in due time  
Warning: Yaoi (BxB), no good grammars, punctuation/conjugation, a lot of mistakes.**

**Information: **In this story, Roger never died and his married. The Marine didn't know that he's married. Dragon was also married and in the same situation as Roger because their wife happens were relative, which they both didn't know about, which is also something that I made up. This story takes place three years before Roger was supposed to had been executed but never did in this story.

Imaging how Luffy is going to be if he had Ichigo's powers and his hollowfication along with his Gum Gum power?

^_^ AWESOME~!

**Disclaimer: One Piece and Bleach's powers does not belong to Wind of Hurricane nor does she want it.**

**Summary: **Because dead was just a part of destiny, Roger and Dragon have to raise their newborn child from the eyes of those that seeks power. What they didn't know was that their wife have more than blood in connection from the Will of D. So what happens when Dragon find his son not breathing but was clearly alive?

* * *

**Chapter one: [Gol D. Roger and Monkey D. Dragon]**

* * *

We all known that the King of Pirate, Gol D. Roger, was known as the first and only man to ever conquered the Grand Line. During that time, he attained more wealth, power, and fame than anyone could ever imagine. Yet that mean little to him. What's important to him was that he **is** the most free man under heaven. Roger just wasn't the type that wanted to listen to anyone's order. He preferred being the ordering one. He was fearless, love big and flashy thing, and was very quick to anger, which results in a reckless and very violent man.

Roger was usually seen wearing a long red captain's coat and a dark brown pirate hat with his jolly roger on it. Beneath his coat was a blue shirt and a sash around his waist. He wore a cravat around his neck, and dark blue pants with a black sea boot.

In the Grand Line, those that saw him better pray that they didn't know who he is or cross path with him. They known that the Pirate King was more than merciless and powerful, so any sane human stay away from him. But then again, what everyone's knowledge of Roger was from the news of his over the top adventures that the Marine pull on. Even his title of the Pirate King. What they didn't know was that Gol D. Roger hate the title Pirate King more than any insults that anyone might have for his crews member.

That man, however, was no where to be seen as he chased a small kid around the deck of the ship with the images that couldn't never fit a pirate king. That's right, Roger was chasing his own kid around, because the adorable 2 years old kid was having fun playing chase with his father and the crews. It was ridiculous if you weren't one of the crews members because then, you'll know how freaking damn adorable the kid was being. So, you can't complain even if you want to. Not that you will want to after meeting the devil brat, it should be illegal that the brat's that cute.

By the time that Roger and Rouge got married, privately and secretly, of course, the whole crew members knew that she's was pregnant already. It was a shotgun marriage. And now, the brat that cause the marriage was their sunshine and their nightmares. The kid just doesn't stay still, he was a bundle of mischief, causing trouble for everyone and anywhere.

That mischief of a bundle was Portgas D. Ace, born **Gol D. Ace**. He was currently 2 years old and have the strength and attitude of a 5 years old, but with knowledge and instinct of a much older age. Like father like son, they were said. Although the father wasn't that smart nor knowledge as the son when he was that age.

Nevertheless, despite the headaches that Ace gave to everyone with his pranks, he never actually did any harm to anyone. Just the opposite, he usually was very good at pointing them toward adventures. Resulting more golds and resources for the crews, even if the kid himself was forbidden from going with them.

All in all, Roger was very proud of his son, so was his wife if she was still alive. However, she died after giving birth due to her own illness. So, she didn't get the chance to see the little devil himself doing his everyday mischief. Roger smiled sadly at the thought as he watched Ace climb up the sail with his tinny hands and determination in his eyes. Of course,he made sure to stay right underneath him in case he fell, which are nearly zero.

When the boy was old enough, Roger was going to train him himself.

* * *

Monkey D. Dragon, the most wanted man alive by the government, was the type of man that were too fearless for his own good, too talented and too moral. But most of all, he's the type of guys that would sacrifice his own life to help others. After all, that's how he found himself rebelling against the government and started the Revolutionary as the leader, who has been attempting to overthrow the World Government. He was the World Government's greatest enemy, and was the most dangerous and most wanted man in the world.

Well then, the question that's on everyone's mind as they watch this particular scene was, "Who the hell is this man and what did he do to our fearless leader?" The scene that Dragon himself was at the mercy of toddler that's not even a year old, that scene.

Monkey D. Luffy, the dangerous man in the world only son, was mercilessly slapping his father's face as he grins and giggled like it was the funniest thing in the world. And Dragon himself just laughed it off and start playing with the toddler like nothing was wrong. Leaving his commanders to gap at the change in the man like a change on a dragon's elements, from fire to water or something.

A couple of years ago, Dragon left the rocky pillars that was called Baltigo, the land of White Soil, and went on a what he called training for two years. When he came back, he just didn't came back by himself but with a toddler that was only a couple of months old. Even since then, things has changes.

Now now, don't be mistaking about something. For your information, the reader's, the government does not know of this. Not even his own army known about Dragon having a kid. Only the top 5 commander in the crews knew about this since he told them himself.

By telling them himself, I meant that he explained who the kid was and when he was born and that's it. No name of who the kid's mother is nor where does she came from and what happens to her. The crew knew that if Dragon wanted to tell him, then he will tell them himself.

They watch as the toddler's stomach grumbled and Dragon himself freeze for a second before widening his eyes and pick up the kid in the speed of light. Before they knew it, Dragon was across the floor to the kitchen and has 3 bowls of baby food ready and was feeding the toddler, whom was eating way too much for a kid that young. I mean, he is only 8 months old!

'Wow, that's kids a bottomless pit' they all though as the watch the baby toddler devoured the food. Dragon watched his son with a fond look in his eyes as he thought to himself, _Luffy will become someone big in the future because he's the carrier of Will of D. So, eat a lot and grow big and strong so you can protect those that you love, Luffy._

The crew watched as Luffy started to giggle and moved around after he finished the food. _So adorable~!_ They all though as they watched the 8 months old toddler played with his father's hairs.

_When his old enough, we're so going to train him to his bone. _The commanders all thought as they watched Luffy literally kick his father's cheek and grinned goofily. They sweat drops.

* * *

4 years passed by in a blinked of an eyes. Luffy was now the old enough to be able to train. And so, Dragon and his commanders took their share of time training him. In fact, Dragon spend more time training his son than traveling around the world, making the world quieter and the noble more arrogant than ever. They all though that four years of inactives mean that Dragon was near his dead or was very sick. Oh... How wrong they were.

Luffy was 4 years old and he has so much energy that it drives the commanders to test their stamina against the kid at nearly everything. Since not a lot of people knew about Luffy, all the commanders have to take their times off to train with the kid or he'll get so bored that you'll get nightmares. Which wasn't a good choice.

The first thing that Dragon teached his son was how to fight hand to hand combat. They trained like that for 3 months and then let the other commanders trained him in their style. The schedule would go like this: Woke up, breakfasts, sneak away to trained with Luffy for 2 hours everyday, sneak back without anyone seeing, do paper works and strategist against the World Government. Lunch. More work till dinner, then more work. And then sleep for couple hours and repeat the first thing all over again.

Dragon would spend 2 months with Luffy, then his other 5 commanders would spend 1 months with Luffy when their turns come. During the times that Luffy was training with the other commanders, Dragon would used his time to wages war with counties that need help and control. As each months passed by, so was the territories that the Revolutionary gains. Training with Luffy had also improved the commanders patients, stamina and controls. They gained a lot of powers just by spending times with Luffy in his training because they learn something news each time.

Since Luffy was quick to surprised in generals, all commanders and Dragon had a great times with him. Before they knew it, Luffy had learn how to draw out his Haki when he reached 8 years old. It was a surprised to them when they found Luffy protecting a small kitten from a big large tiger. The tiger was now one of Luffy's pet when he when to trained in one of those far away island that the commanders would take him.

For your information, when Luffy reached 4 years old, Dragon decided that it was to danger for him to stay with his father so they secretly moved Luffy to an island that doesn't have a magnetism field. It had everything that human would need to survived. Food, fresh water, companion, the animals, and a safe house that Dragon built for his son. When his there, he would make sure that Luffy train and learned how to survived by himself by teaching him to recognized any eatable things.

Like which mushroom is poison and which isn't, of course, Luffy being Luffy meant that he eat everything he found. Results were Luffy being immune to nearly any poison from all the dangerous stuff that he stuffed his stomach. It was a bizzare how long Luffy survived by himself all this time when Dragon went back to the base to work. After all, Dragon could only spend 2 hours with him a day for 2 month per years at the least. That meant Luffy would have to survived by himself when no commanders was there. Of course, the other 5 commanders would almost nearly as busy as Dragon himself so they could do little even if they wished they could spend more times with the kid. Each times that they visit, they would bring lots of spices and cook book for Luffy to read, not that he read all if any, so he could cook for himself.

Although it wasn't very succeed considered how Luffy nearly burned anything that's not meat. But hey~! Luffy knew how to cook for himself using what's limits on his island. Yes, his island. Luffy decided to name the island his. Claimed I meant. Although he wasn't very good at naming things so he called it Forest Home because is a big and large island that were made off nearly trees and waters. There's only one BIG mountain in the middle and that's where he would trained.

And then something happened when a wooden chest was being carried by waves toward Forest Home. It was 3 fruits that look very weird, even in Luffy's opinion but then again, he lived in the Grand Line, where anything was possible. So no surprised that he ate it. All of it. All 3 fruits at once. Simultaneously.

Luffy nearly die. When Dragon came back with meats from a sea king, Luffy was no where to be found in the house. Thinking that he must had left to hunt for some meat oh his own down in the river, where hundreds of alligators can be found, only to found no Luffy. Dragon tried the cave where Luffy would play, a puzzle maze that is, but his son was not there. Where could he be at? Dragon asked himself as he made his way toward the training ground. Nope, no Luffy grinning there waiting for him.

Dragon could felt the increase of his heartbeat as he rushed back to the house, maybe then Luffy might be back, by no. Luffy wasn't inside. Dragon was beginning to panic. As he ran outside and screamed his son's named. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer.

"That boy, where did he go? Luffy!?" he screamed around the house. Birds fleed at his voice yet no shouting of "Daddy!" could be heard.

"I brought you some sea king's meat!" the word meat should be enough but not only was Luffy not answering, but he can't even feel Luffy's Haki anymore. Now, Dragon was panicking.

"Luffy?!" he screamed again. Where didn't he searched yet?! He asked himself. The cave? Checked. The training ground? Checked. The River? Checked. Where else? THE MOUNTAIN~! Dragon quickly rushed to the top of the mountain, hoping that the boy might be asleep there but no, he was no where in sight. Dragon eyes widen as he looking around from the top of the mountain.

A dote caught his eyes on the bleach. Wait, the bleach? Luffy never go there for he have no reasons to. Dragon instantly jumped from the top of the mountain and ran in lightly speed toward the dote that he saw. When he reached there, Dragon freeze upon sighting his son body on the bleach. His eyes widen and he rushed far too fast to the boy's side.

"Luffy?" asked Dragon dumbly. There was no haki coming from his over energetic son. Dragon paled as he used his hand to check the boy's heart rate. It was so slow and very faded. Yet, his chest was moving in dedication of breathing. This was weird, especially because Luffy's heart was still beating, even if shallow.

_Thump Thump Thump Thump_

The boy's heart rate was going way too slow~! Panicked, Dragon picked up the boy and rushed all the way back to his base, Baltigo, without his boat. When Dragon slammed his office door opened, his second in command woke up and shockingly look at Dragon in panic. Seeing the boy in his Commander's arm, the man rushed to their side as Dragon put his son on a spare bed in his office.

"Call a doctor now!" He commanded. The door was heard opened and closed within second as footsteps could be heard outside. Dragon held on to his son's hand and check his heart rate again as he got the same results.

"Luffy... wakes up." Dragon whispered to the room and then suddenly, Luffy's hair starts to shine and glow in yellow slowly. Dragon's eyes widen. Then his eye sight was insulted in brightness.

* * *

A 10 years old Ace froze when he was sparing with Scopper Gaban. Ace instinctively turned toward the sunset. Seeing that Ace stopped, Gaban blinked and looked at Ace in question. They were in the middle of training and Ace never stopped for no reason, other than his occasional and suddenly attacks of narcolepsy.

"Nee Ace, why are you stopping?" asked Gaban as he swing his axe to his back. However, Ace just froze where he stand and gaze intensively toward the sunset. Gaban didn't see anything wrong with the sunset.

Ace didn't bother to answer as he watched the sunset in the horizon. It was like the ending to something. Ace's mind told him. Something is happening in that direction.

Ace stay like that for what seems like forever as Gaban watched Ace. Weirdo, he thought as he shrugged his shoulder and left the deck, leaving Ace staring at the horizon by himself.

Roger came up to the deck to see why Ace stopped making so much voice when he trained only to caught sight of Ace staring out into the horizon in a daze. Roger blinked before he turned to the horizon to see what his son was looking at only to see nothing but ocean and the setting sun, created a orange reflection on the water surface.

"Ace? What are you looking at?" asked Roger as he stand beside his small son, whom was taller than his ages suggested.

"Daddy, someone's dying." Answered Ace softly as he still staring at the horizon with emotions unknown to him.

"What? What do you mean? People die everyday in Ace. This is the Grand Line, you know." Answered Roger as he look at his son in a "Are you an idiot?" looked.

"That's not it. I could careless how many thousand people die but this one is special. His special, daddy." Replied Ace as he reached out his hand toward the horizon. Just then, 3 lightning stroke the horizon as the sun vanished, not even leaving the usual orange horizon that you would usual seen when the sun set. It was a bizarre scene, bizarre to the point that it made Roger alerted. However, he didn't act upon it or anything but just watch as his son reaches out his small hands toward it and squeezed his hands to fist before the lightning disappoint and the regular sunset reappeared.

"Ace?" Roger whispered when he noticed that his son's face was twist into a feature that he never seen before, sadness.

"Daddy, he's dying. What should I do?" asked Ace as a tear unknowingly dropped from his eye. Roger looked shock that his son actually cried. He never seen the mischief boy cried before and it broke his heart seeing his only son crying like its the end of the world.

"Who is dying, Ace?" Roger asked with his eyes closed. He knew that his son was more intuitive than him on certain occasion. Like when Gaban was near his dead, Ace knew and act before thing pass the no return point. Of course, being highly intuited doesn't always do good, like now. Roger seen his son looking at the horizon a lot of time with an unreadable blank face before but not like this. Not with sadness in his eyes. He seen the look that wanted something from the horizon but never sadness.

"Daddy, my mate is leaving the living world. What should I do? He'll die if he went that way!" Ace broke down crying as his knees hit the deck. Roger kneel beside his son with a questioning look in his eyes. The way that his son's eyes were filled with sadness and anguish wasn't helping at all.

'He? Not a she but a he? Is the Will of the D coming?' Roger thought with worries and fears deep within himself. He knew what happened, even if is a little, during the Void Century. Is another Void age coming?

"He won't die, Ace. You are Gol D. Portgase Ace. Any mate of a D. isn't someone that would just die easily." Replied Roger as he cuddly his son in his chest and stroke his messy hair. Ace whined, saying that his not a kid anymore so stop stroking his hair. Roger chuckled.

That's right, any mate of a D. won't die so easy. That much he knew. Nevertheless, it doesn't mean that they won't die at all. Beside, why did Ace think that is a 'he' instead of a she?

Suddenly, Ace jerked up, surprising Roger. "Ace? What's wrong now?" asked Roger.

Ace grinned happily as he shouted, "He's alive! Daddy, he's alive!" Ace look so happy that it made Roger grinned. However, Ace smile soon turned down and he was now wide eyed staring at the horizon in shock again. Then he pale slyly and start to shakes.

"Ace?" asked Roger. What's wrong this time? Roger himself wasn't grinning anymore either.

"Oh shit..." Ace suddenly start gasping for air as he starts to hyperventilate and then, just as sudden as the attack, Ace fainted just as quickly. Luckily, Roger was fast to caught him before he hit the floor and damage his brain.

"ACE!" Roger's voice startled the whole crew as they rushed to see what was happening. Crocus was the last one to check the situation when his eyes widen in shock.

"Hurry! Take him to the infirmary!" shouted a panicked Crocus as Roger literally gathered his to his chest and flied toward the infirmary with Crocus hot on his tails. Putting Ace down gently on to a bed, Roger was sweating bullets in worries.

"How was he, Crocus?" asked Roger after Crocus check on Ace's temperature and his heart rate. Crocus didn't answer but he look pale and worried, making Roger think of the worse to come.

"I don't know. I never in my whole life came across something like this before. Ace's heart rate was slow and deep like his in a deep slumber but other then that, nothing was wrong." answered Crocus with his brows draw in a tight knit in worries. Roger look at his beloved son and feel his heart rate going up in worries. Crocus handed him a bottle of pills as he quietly took his medicine.

That night, Roger and Crocus watched as suddenly, Ace's hair started to glow in a red aura, and then grows longer and longer until the boy's whole body was as pale as a sheet of paper.

* * *

Ten years has past by since that night when Ace collapse and hasn't awake. The boy's body didn't change a bit at all of that time that the Roger pirates when from Sea to Sea and all over again. Ace didn't wakes up at all of that time. Roger's illness was taking a turned for the worst, making Crocus worried that he might not have that much times left. And so, with not much of a choice, Roger decided to contact his good friends and rival, Whitebeard.

After explaining his situation to him privately, Whitebread decided that yes, he will adopt Ace as he son even if he didn't know when the boy will awake. They both then decided to leave the boy to someone that they trust even if he's a marine.

Monkey D. Garp. They knew that they could trust the man to look after Ace if anything happened to Roger. And so, a sickly, and overprotective father, had to leave his only son to one of the Vice Admiral. 3 years later, Garp got the news that the Pirate King is dead because of old age and illness. Leaving his only secrets and pride for Garp to look after, not that he could always look after him because he had a job to do. Of course, before the Pirate King left the world, he leave a presents that made nearly every marines hate him.

The news that Onepiece was real and its somewhere in the Grand Line cause pirates all over the world into an age of the Great Pirate Age.

Hearing the news, Garps took Ace and left the Grand Line back to East Blue, where he was born and where his son was born too.

What made Garp worried was the fact that he now have a adopted son who might never wake up to see the sun to look after. Even in his coma-stage like body, Ace doesn't age at all. He didn't even eat yet he didn't get sick, from what he could tell from how Ace's body, nor aging like a normal boy. Garp was worried yet dismissed it after a couple of days.

Garp then left the boy in the care of someone that he knew. Dadan, the mountan bandit.

It was two years later on when Ace start to show signs of waking up. When Ace was fully awakes, Garp told him what he knew from Roger and explain how his father left him to Garp's care. That day, three houses got destroy from Ace and Garp's fight. It was also the night that Ace met someone who will be his most important treasures.

Dragon arrived after the fight between Ace and his father was finished with a sleeping Luffy in his arms.

Garp froze at the sight of his son with his clocks on standing under a tree watching them. Ace was already eying the man under the tree in a cautious look.

"Dragon?" Garp whispered so quiet that even Ace couldn't hear him. The man under the clock smile sadly at his father before slowly walked toward them with air of nervousness and a stroke of confident in his postures.

"It has been a while, father." Dragon whispered as the wind blow passed them and made the leaves on the tree rustle. Garp eyed the thing in Dragon's arm and raised his eyebrows.

Dragon chuckled at his father's tactic. He never change.

"This is Luffy, father. My son." Dragon drop the bomb.

"What?" Garp asked stupidly with his mouth opened.

"I'm married, father." Dragon slowly dropped another bomb. Garp's head snapped to attention at that details.

"You're married and you never bring her to meet me?!" Garp shouted in anger and sadness he stood up from where he was seating beside Ace, making the boy jumped in surprised.

Dragon chuckled sadly at his father's tactic. "She's no longer here father." Dragon informed with a masked face that made his father's eyes widen in shock then changed to sadness before curiosity. Staring at the bundle in his son's arms, Garp was eyeing the child in a curious manner.

"Father, I can't no longer have Luffy with me. My professing isn't safe enough for me to take care of Luffy. Could you please watch him?" Dragon asked brokenly. He will not cry. He hasn't cried since his mother died. Even when his wife left the world, Dragon didn't shed a tear. He wasn't planning on shedding one here neither. Garp, seeing that his son was trying his hardest to not cry in front of him, handed out his hand for his grandson. Dragon reluctantly gave Luffy to his father.

"How old is he?" asked Garp as he watched the golden hair on his grandson's head in surprised. Never before has a D. born with gold hair emerged. Garp blinked.

Dragon was strangely quiet. Garp look to see his son in a conflict with his inner mind. "Drag?" he called using the nickname that he knew that Dragon hate. Dragon's eyebrows twitched. "His 7 years old. He should be." Dragon answered carefully.

"7 years old huh...?" Garp was grinning ears to ears as he looked at Luffy's sleeping face.

"I have to leave now father. Please take care of him. Don't let the government killed him for something that he didn't do. Although I doubt they can." the last part was strangely smuggled. Garp look toward Dragon and noticed that he had an expression on his face that said "We must talk father". He had only seen taht face once when Dragon decided to leave to start the Revolutionary.

Garp harden his eyes as he give the bundle toward Ace, who was frozen at the sight of a sleeping golden hair boy.

Dragon watched as the boy beside his father froze when he seen his son's hair. Golden hair wasn't that rare in the Grand Line but this is East blue. Only Royal Blood had gold hair so he understand why the boy was surprised. However what he doesn't get it was why the boy's suddenly started breathing hard. The harsh breathing caught Garps attention to as they both stared at Ace in wonder.

Then the next sight they saw was Ace slowly touched Luffy's forehead to removed the hair there. Suddenly, Luffy's hair change color from the hairs that Ace touched and its slowly made its way toward the rest of the hair. Dragon and Garp stuttered watched as Luffy's hair turn black.

Then the boy's in Ace's arm give a loud yawn, surprising all those presents. Which happens to be Garp, Dragon and Ace, who nearly drop Luffy. Yet, the boy didn't woke up. he, however, was snoring.

Just snoring. Dragon's eyes widen and then a happy grin made his way into his features. He then turned and left toward the sea with Garp following after him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
